


Sleepover

by SplinterDirk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, Sad, Sad Ending, Sleepovers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterDirk/pseuds/SplinterDirk
Summary: Dirk sleeps over with Jake, but there is no sleep, or relief from these sleep overs. Instead they are a painful reminder of what will never be.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Dirk/Jake. But lately I've been feeling pretty angsty and Dirk/Jake is the best fit for my angsty writing. Though I intend to try to write more happier stuff in the future, depression is what really fuels my writing fires.

Dirk looked over at Jake as the other slept. Every day with him was breaking Dirk's heart.   
"I'd date you if you were a girl," echoed almost every time they touched.   
Dirk knew better than to start claiming he was trans for Jake's attention. Roxy would slam that shit down immediately. And he really didn't want to wear another mask. He already felt like he wore to many to begin with.   
Every time Jake leaned on him during a scary part of a movie, or the way Jake would grab his hand to show Dirk something he was excited about. The way Jake smiled at Dirk when he saw his friend show up.   
Even now, laying beside him while he slept, being so close but never as close as he wanted to be.   
Dirk moved carefully to wrap himself around Jake, pressing his face into his chest. Jake's heart beat slowly, at rest. Dirk's beat so fast that he was sure it was going to explode.   
Sleepovers at Jake's never held sleep for Dirk. Instead they held long nights of reminders on how much Dirk loved Jake and how out of his reach Jake was.   
Dirk wasn't one to cry easily, but a few tears managed to fall down Dirk's cheek in frustration.   
He didn't want to sound like one of those guys, but he's done everything for Jake. And yet, Jake was still out of his grasp.   
"I love you." He finally said out loud, to the empty room.   
Jake stayed quiet, his breathing the only response. Of course, because this wasn't like a movie, or a fanfiction. It was real life. And you couldn't change someone just because you wished it to be. No matter how many nights Dirk would stay the night over at Jake's, and wished him to return his feelings. They'd never be requited.


End file.
